Saying Goodbye
by When the Crow flies
Summary: One can have everything and be happy, but all it takes is one message to have your whole world crash down on you.


A/N: Hello my awesome readers, I have a treat for you today. My beautiful girlfriend has written this up in her free time and I decided to post it for her. Please help me make her realize that she is an amazing writer, if she gets enough recognition then hopefully she'll let me post more on here. I hope you enjoy this one shot, please comment for more.

**Edit: Lauren has decided to publish her story on her own fan fiction account, so it would be greatly appreciated if all comments/favorites/follows for this go here now: s/9129188/1/Saying-Goodbye**

**Thanks for the support!**

Disclaimer: Neither my girlfriend or I own, or have anything to do with Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

The snow crunched with soft crushing noises as a heavily furred boot stomped in a casual walk, one after the other. They seemed to slow in a series of quieter steps as they continued on, almost hesitant to keep going. As if something were holding back each footstep, be it fear or mutiny. A chilly breeze wafted through the open air of the wildly wooded area. The cold breeze pushed at brunette locks of hair of the walking figure, fringe flying over green eyes that were wet with upset and saddened tears of only the most agonizing of pains. The trees around seemed to groan and moan with the same feelings of pain that the walking Viking was experiencing as the wind blew heavily at their bare branches, the dark skies also fitting the situation; black, gray and clouded. The moon was nowhere in sight on this early morning, sunrise was just bringing up its peak. The illuminating light of the sun began to touch the snowy ground, and then it brushed itself over the olive color skinned boy who was walking; his face warming from the ray of sunshine.

It was days like this where one could really appreciate the beauty of the sun and snow combination that the small town of Burgess held, but today, things were much different. The skies were dark in mourning; many faces seemed solemn and tearful. It was as if the whole town of Burgess were in mourning of a great loss.

So why was young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third here?

He was suffering the loss as well.

He had heard the news through the local traders who visited Berk and Burgess quite often, some called them pirates, and others called them a nuisance. They traveled and visited different places. Many people found them useful for sending messages back and forth. So Hiccup remembered the day the pirates came to deliver him the great message that would send his heart into an emotional turmoil and depression for ages to come. He remembered being so in denial about it that he didn't believe the message, regardless of it being signed by the mother of the one who so dearly loved. Hiccup had hopped onto his trustful Night Fury, Toothless, and then he flew off to visit Burgess almost immediately.

This is where he was heading now. Hiccup was in Burgess. He'd been greeted by many somber faces, some giving hugs and words of condolences. There had been a group huddled around a smaller home in the village.

His home.

With heavy steps, Hiccup walked up to the home of a mourning mother and sister. He couldn't help but get more tears in his eyes after he'd pushed through the small crowd to see the appearance of both the older woman and the young girl. The small brunette girl was huddled close to her mother, clutching a brown fabric in her arms. Both of them had tears in their eyes, the small girl's twisted face expression was the one that could tug the worst at the heartstrings.

It wasn't until the mother realized Hiccup had walked up; she reached out a pale hand to the Viking. Hiccup offered his hand to her and let her take it. Her small nimble hand was shaking; Hiccup could feel the hurt and upset in her movements as she pulled him close to her and the small child. Hiccup didn't argue once he was close to the small family. He remained there for a long moment and stayed silent.

He decided he would break the silence with a choked up, brave sounding voice when the young girl's crying was never-ending and heart-breaking.

"Does his dad know yet?"

The older woman gave a small nod, tears running down her brown eyes.

"He said he'd return as soon as he could…"

Hiccup frowned and his lips pressed together nervously. He released his hand from the woman's grip and he stood up. His shoulders fell limp and his posture unconfident as he crossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Would you be offended if I asked if I could…Go to the pond?"

Hiccup looked at the two girls with a nervous smile, shrugging nervously as the young girl, Emma, was the one to nod and respond in a soft, tearful tone.

"You deserve to say goodbye to Jackson. We'll be here…"

Not a moment too soon, the brunette Viking nodded. He waved over Toothless to come and sit with the Overland family. The dragon padded quickly over and plopped himself down next to the two girls, curling his tail around their bodies to offer the best comfort he could.

The Viking then walked off, heading towards the pond that was near the village. He could almost hear the wind whispering and memories played back in his head of the first time he met Jackson. They'd only been small children, so innocent and young. Running around Burgess and just being foolish little kids. They'd kidnapped Viking helmets and pilgrim hats just so they could play games together in the form of Cops and Robbers, although their game was more of Settlers and Vikings. They had fake swords from sticks and branches. No one could have asked for a better childhood friend. Even when they were parted by distance, they could never wait to see each other again. Everything had always been normal and right with them.

His snow steps were brought to a halt along with the memories as soon as he came up onto the pond. It seemed to glitter in the bit of sunlight that littered the ground and escaped the clouds. A heavy feeling welled up in Hiccup's chest as he took a few steps closer to the pond. There was still a giant hole in the ice from where Jackson had fallen in. His choice in rescue material lay carelessly next to the broken ice.

Tears began to fall again from the green pair that belonged to Hiccup as he stared out at the broken ice. It was still unbelievable that the whole thing had happened. His last time seeing him had been but a week ago. Jackson knew nothing about who Hiccup was becoming. He knew nothing about how he planned on changing the outlook of the Viking community towards dragons. It pained Hiccup that Jackson never got to know these things.

Hiccup's legs trembled and shook, ultimately giving in on him and he fell to his knees in the snow once he was at the edge of the pond. His eyes were in a deadpan stare at the cracked ice of the pond. This was all real. This had really happened.

A sarcastic laugh escaped the boy's quivering lips as he looked up and brushed his fringe from his face.

"Okay, Jackson. The fun's over. You can come out now. You and I both know that you liked the cold! You wouldn't let something that you were so passionate about kill you like this!"

There was no response.

Disbelief and confusion was all Hiccup felt. Why had this happened? Why Jackson of all people?

The boy ran his hands through his auburn hair as he looked out at the pond; his breath came out in puffs of smoke as he breathed heavily with each breath he took. His whole body was trembling as he looked down at the snow. Tears fell from his face as his nose scrunched up and his eyes tightened in pure upset and agony.

His Jackson was gone.

They'd only just begun to explore the possibility of being together too. The week before when Hiccup had seen Jackson for his last time, he and Hiccup had been together at the pond. They had been sitting together by the edge of the pond in deep discussion. They had been together for years and years on out. Hiccup had confessed his confusing feelings for the brunette, fun loving boy. Jackson admitted something similar, though his was more in depth about how he had the feelings, but was confused about them. That he wanted to go and explore said feelings with Hiccup.

They'd kissed.

Now, kneeled beside Jackson's frozen watery grave, Hiccup was balling crying with heavy breaths. He couldn't control the tears as they fell down his cheeks. Hiccup sat down in the wet snow and curled his legs up to his chest, face buried in his knees as he continued to cry. He didn't care if the snow under his rear was making his pants and the bottom of his fur jacket wet. All he cared about was the fact that his best friend was officially gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

There were so many things they could have had together, but now they would never have the chance to experience these things together.

The brunette Viking looked up again, his arms wrapped around his knees that were held so close to him. His eyes were red from his crying. Pressing his lips together, Hiccup took a deep breath and released it in a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to miss you, friend…There were so many things I had left to say to you. You were right. I was destined for greatness. You were always there to support me and tell me that even though things looked bad, things weren't as bad as they seemed."

He shook his head, wiping his tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Jackson wouldn't want to see him so down and broken. He had to keep himself put together for him. It was just so hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner…That we couldn't have one last moment together. I can't believe this happened…"

Hiccup turned his attention to the sky, his eyes shone bright against the light from the sun.

"I hope where ever you are now, that you're watching over me and your family…Emma's pretty heartbroken…I-I am too…"

He turned his head back to the pond and he looked down at his feet nervously. His cheeks were becoming red from the cold burning against his cheeks and fingers as he sat there in the snow.

"I wish we could have had more time together…Figuring out these feelings. Jackson…Even though you're gone. I want you to know-"

Hiccup's freckled nose twitched from the cold as he moved from his sitting position in the snow, edging closer to the edge of the frozen pond. He lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it, placing his gentle fingers on the top of the frosted lake carefully.

"I love you."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please comment, favorite, and follow for more from me, and possibly my girlfriend.


End file.
